


Dave Liked It So He Put A Ring On It

by Femalesonicexe



Category: Henry Stickmin Series (Video Games)
Genre: M/M, Marriage Proposal, Role Reversal, This Is Not Going To Go The Way You Think
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-22
Updated: 2020-10-22
Packaged: 2021-03-08 23:28:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 401
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27144541
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Femalesonicexe/pseuds/Femalesonicexe
Summary: Rupert Put a Ring On It but the roles are reversed
Relationships: Dave Panpa/Rupert Price
Comments: 5
Kudos: 27





	Dave Liked It So He Put A Ring On It

**Author's Note:**

> For ThatStickminIsaSpy. Eat your heart out

"Come on Dave you got this"  
Dave walked to where Rupert was standing.  
"Hey Dave, didn't think you'd be here" Rupert said. The military were on guard in case they needed to go on a mission. Some other soldiers were present. Unaware of Rupert, there was a crowd forming.  
"I didn't mean to disturb you or anything" Dave said. "You're not busy aren't you?"  
"Nope. What do you need Davey?" Rupert said.  
"You know that I love you very much and I'm very thankful to have a boyfriend like you?" Dave said.  
"I love you too Dave, you're adorable and I wanna be with you forever" Rupert said.   
"I'm actually getting nervous about asking you this but" Dave said. He gets down on one knee, pulling out a small box from his pocket.  
"Can you check this box for me?" Dave said. Rupert opened the box and inside was a silver banded diamond ring. Rupert gasped.  
"Rupert, will you marry me?" Dave said. Rupert wiped away his tears.   
"Dave…" Rupert said. He pulls out a small box as well, opening to reveal a ring inside.  
"You beat me to it," Rupert said. "I wanted to propose to you when we got home. But you were brave enough to propose first. So yes I will marry you"  
"And I'll marry you too" Dave said. He ran to Rupert and hugged him as everyone cheered. Rupert kissed Dave lovingly. They each go to place a ring on each other's finger.  
"I've never been this happy since I got locked up in that Toppat Cell" Dave said.   
"Aww Davey" Rupert said, holding Dave. "I want you to always be this happy. I want to be my Dave Price"  
"No Rupert Panpa?" Dave said.  
"No, because the Price is Right" Rupert said. Everyone laughed. Even Dave.   
"Hey Rupert," Josh said. "Are we invited to your wedding?"  
"Depends," Rupert said. "Are you buying beer?" Everyone laughed again.   
"Rupert"  
Everyone froze. The General walks into the Scene, Charles by his side.   
"General, I-" Rupert said.  
"I'll send you an RSVP," the General said. Everyone cheered again.   
"Wait you guys are getting married?" Charles said "The way Rupert talks about you, I assumed you were already married. Will there be cake?"  
"Of course" Rupert said. He held onto Dave again. Everything was great. As it always was. And now Dave and Rupert will live a happy life together.


End file.
